


Killing Spree In White

by ImpulsivelyBlue



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Boy-Who-Lived, Gen, Wizarding World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-02
Updated: 2016-05-02
Packaged: 2018-06-06 04:37:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6738484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImpulsivelyBlue/pseuds/ImpulsivelyBlue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There a difference between them that Dumbledore had not accounted for in all his years of planning. Albus may have been a natural leader, its a role he's lead many times, rather successfully too. </p><p>But Harry isn't a leader, there's no doubt in Albus's mind that he could be an amazing leader but that wasn't Harry's place, his destiny. No, Harry is a Commander.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Killing Spree In White

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Panic! At the Disco 'Victorious'
> 
> “Double bubble disco queen headed to the guillotine  
> Skin as cool as Steve McQueen, let me be your killer king  
> It hurts until it stops, we will love until it's not  
> I'm a killing spree in white, eyes like broken Christmas lights”

\---

There a difference between them that Dumbledore had not accounted for in all his years of planning. Albus may have been a natural leader, its a role he's lead many times, rather successfully too. 

But Harry isn't a leader, there's no doubt in Albus's mind that he could be an amazing leader but that wasn't Harry's place, his destiny. No, Harry is a Commander. 

There's a difference between the two roles, a difference that Dumbledore had simply overlooked, overconfident in his own abilities and planning, reassured by his past experiences during the war with Grindlewald. 

For the older wizard people will as they always have done when he had asked, no matter their hesitations they would go to war for him in he end, they would raise arms in battle and throw themselves in to the waiting conflicts that he had carefully planned over the years. 

But for Harry? For Harry they would die. 

They would do all and anything for Harry, they would do almost as much for Albus but unlike the limits that they had for Albus they didn't have for the boy that lived, for the man that will conquer and the commander of the new war they would do so much more. 

Its not a conscious decision, of that he was almost entirely sure, but it was a decision that they would all make one day, without question, without fail. 

One day when Harry has grown, strong and powerful and independent, accepting of his destiny and the fate he will follow. Albus will do as all other have done, he will follow Harry but he knows that this was his time, he'll die for him. Because in the end that's all hell be able to offer the boy. 

\---


End file.
